


My Omega

by iSin, pandajin



Category: mikaela - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alpha Mika, Angst, Bonding, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flirty Yuu, Fluff and Angst, Forgive me if you hate this but you might just enjoy it as much, Hurt Yuu, Inspired by Real Events, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Yuu, Possible Rape, Possible smut, Self-Harm, Timmy thick, everyone is inlove with yuu, famous rare omega yuu, go follow timmy thick on insta (:, how bout dah?, inlove at first sight mika, instagram famous, modern time, not so thick that he looks plum just has some big booty and hips, omega yuu, possesive mika, sexy af, shinoa and mika squad, shy mika, twerk lord yuu, yuu gets high, yuu is tiny but thick, yuu vapes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSin/pseuds/iSin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin
Summary: Yuu is Instagram famous, homeschooled known wildly in social media.Posts videos vaping and twerking and extremely sassy and classy at the same time although has a terrible past.-Mika a mated alpha, is introduced to Yuu's page through his crazy friends and is immediately entranced by him.Starts getting addicted... and the drama begins.





	1. You are now following Yuucifer

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, mikayuu all the way as always but this time it will be a bit different. I apologize beforehand if you hate this but it's just been on my mind there's other ideas in my mind still more to come in the future (: thank you if you proceed from this note onto the story and if you just finished it (: thank you for giving it a chance! Will be using phone to type this so I apologize for long or short chapters! Just bare with me (: <3 xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for nearly a century i am back and ready to slay you all along with my buddies :D  
> chapter will soon be edited for mistakes so bear with my terrible writing please :)  
> hope you enjoy this chapter! <3 my new name is iSin by the way...

 

Mika strolled through the crowds of people trying to find Lacus and Rene in the famous Owari Café.

 

He felt a couple of eyes on him. He knew he was hot but most of the people staring him down were either mated or were in a newly found relationship but here they were drinking Mika up like they just got their first glass of water after running through the desert for days on end. Most omegas would blush and fail to hold eye contact with him, but to Mika they always seemed too easy and there's no omega that has failed to at least break a nervous sweat while talking to him. He can smell their arousal, and he knew he drove their alphas crazy, too. But Mika always has to remind himself that he is mated now.

 

Kuro, Akane's twin brother. He has exactly the same shiny brown hair and big maroon eyes. This omega has Mika's heart...or at least he thinks he does, since he is the first omega Mika has bonded to. Any other alpha would be more than happy to have an omega like Kuro.

 

Back to the present, the blonde was so confused at the fact why Lacus, and probably a forced Rene, called him up to meet them in Owari Café, one of the most popular Cafe's in the city, to talk about how Mika needs to see something desperately. Lacus has been spamming Mika since the ass crack of dawn— _4 am, really?—_ and Mika just hopes that whatever it is that is _apparently_ such a huge deal is fucking worth his attention at eight in the morning when he could be sleeping in his warm and fluffy bed and be happy all morning at home. School break will come to an end in one week and _Lord knows_  Mika _needs_  his fucking rest.

 

He located Lacus that was talking with Rene seated at a nearby black framed window, he sighed as he strolled over, making sure to glare at Rene for not being able to put his annoyingly energetic omega down until at least twelve noon so he can't bother Mika. Rene didn't seem fazed and only shrugged having a neutral expression on his features. On the other hand, Lacus was frantically waving his hands beckoning Mika to walk faster. He could see the excitement in the omega's bloody red eyes.

 

As soon as Mika reached their table, he sat down, making sure to give off his irritated scent so Lacus would calm down a bit. Unluckily for Mika, the omega didn't react at all and just ignored the smell and rolled his eyes.

 _What the fuck is eating him up this early in the morning?_ Mika asked himself as he sighed once again through his nose before waving a waiter over while waiting for Lacus to finally say about his 'interesting' and 'amazing' discovery.

 

 “Holy shitMika, what's up?” the purple-head was practically bouncing on his seat. “I need to show you something!” He said once again, a big grin on his face. Rene sighed irritated resting his head in his palm.

 

“Lacus, you’ve been saying that since four _fucking_  a.m.! Just spit it out!” Mika tried massaging at his temples but it did nothing to soothe his ire. This omega right in front of him was the most annoying living being he ever met in his whole life.

 

His ire did nothing to soothe Lacus’s  hyper either. “Mika you need to brace yourself!” Lacus said shaking his head in a manner that was way toounusual for a human being. “You cannot. CAN _FUCKING_ NOT.”  He spoke the words with an overly extreme nod of his head. “Take this lightly and I promise you, you will shit your pants!” People were already staring at them, throwing annoyed glances to Lacus.

 

“Does it look like I’m the type of person to shit my pants?”  Mika half yelled  and half whispered “Honestly just look at me. Rene,” he stared at the guy. “Fucking talk, why the heck is your boyfriend spamming me in the fucking morning?!” He said, his right eye twitching, dark bangs were visible under the sapphire eyes.

 

“I honestly think it is worth it” Rene _betrayed_ him, and Mika groaned more irritated. Seeming to have seen Mika’s expression, Rene added, “... i mean it just is.” He said in a quieter voice, but enough for Mika to hear it.

 

“See?!” Lacus raised his hands like an excited seal. Almost slapping the poor dark haired alpha in the face. He then smiled innocent when Rene was about to scold him.

 

“Just spit it out for fucks sake!” Mika doesn’t even know what to say anymore. He was being tag-teamed and it was nothing near fair and it irritated him worse than he already was.

 

“Okay! Geez…” Lacus put his arms in front of him like a motion of defense. “…but I warned you. Pull out your phone and go to Insta!” He explained, big red eyes following Mika's every move.

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him before moving in his seat to finally fish his iPhone7 _plus_ out of the pocket of his jeans. “Okay…?” He opened his Instagram account with one swipe and looked back up at Lacus, who only rolled his eyes.

  
“Search Yuucifer.”  He continued guiding Mika around.

 

“What kinda name is that?” Mika asked raising an eyebrow, still looking at his screen.

 

“Just do it!” Lacus demanded, placing a frown on his face.

 

“Well okay..."Mika’s brows furrowed. “How do I spell that shit? Y-O-U—??”

 

Lacus made a cutting gesture with his hand. “No. Y-U-U.” He corrected the blonde with an annoyed voice.

 

Mika typed in the name, and immediately the whole name popped up, clicking with a bit of hesitance. The unknown account had 1.5 million followers, _Holy shit what the fuck??_ Mika thought, with wide eyes, _Ok, I am here?_  the pictures were still loading, but the guy had only 10 posts? _What the fuck?_ Mika _cursed_ to himself again. He was too surprised to believe that an account can have 1.5 millions of followers and just 10 posts, that wasn't adding up to him!

 

Lacus must have seen Mika’s confusion because he spoke up. “I know what you’re thinking. Just wait it out!” He said, hoping the blonde won't close the app and putting away his phone, giving up on what Lacus wanted to show him.

 

"Ok??" I’m already shocked.” Mikaela blinked at his phone which was still loading the user’s contents. “Is this guy famous in real life? ‘Cuz he can’t just have that many followers with only ten posts without being famous in _actual_ real life.” He said, eyebrow still raised, glancing up at Lacus who was looking at his own phone's screen and then looked back at Mika, the annoying grin was still there.

 

“Ah no.” Lacus frowned slightly, but it disappeared completely within a split second as he started to explain. “He’s famous in social media but he doesn’t have real life fame. But, the social media fame is transitioning into real life fame too.” He paused. “But I’ll tell you more after you’ve seen his posts.”  Then the grin, changed into a smirk on Lacus' face.

 

Mika looked back down at his phone, amazed.  He himself only had about six hundred thousand followers. But, he had over a hundred posts! This Yuu guy puts people to shame! Still thinking a bit of how is this possible. The pictures finally loaded, _Holy to the fucking shit!_ , Mika thought as his eyes widened at the pictures, this guy wasn't just drop dead gorgeous, but he was something Godly. Mika kept looking at the pictures, he couldn't tare his eyes away: the boy had the softest looking raven locks that flowed over his eyes as if they were afraid of touching his face, and Lord, those emerald eyes that looked like they glowed on the brightest day, his dark lashes ghosting over his cheeks, his lips looked so full and plump, taking a shade of cherry. This guy was a walking and breathing parental advisory sign, Mika decided

 

 In one of the pictures, the raven-haired boy was wearing black booty shorts and a grey crop that only showed a bit of his waist, making him look _thick_ and sexy. _God the things anyone would die to do to this sinfully beautiful boy_. He posed with his lips perked out and butt showing, his hands in his dark messy hair. Mika guessed he was about 5'5 in height.

 

The boy looked extremely adorable, but at the same time a sex god...Mika wasn't sure what his expression was but he could hear Lacus laughing. Mika was still stuck in a daze, scrolling to another picture and this time was the boy _twerking_ and vaping in an edited video. Mika couldn't handle it...his body felt weird and he quickly shut off his phone and looked up at Lacus, blue pupils slightly dilated and heavy breathing as if he ran a hundred miles.

 

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Mika asked himself, trying to calm down.

 

He couldn't get it out his mind. He kept picturing the boy’s plump yet tiny lips wrapping around his vaping pipe and blowing the smoke out, then a sudden video of him twerking and Lord that boy had the _booty,_ the finest ass Mika had ever seen. The way it jiggled up and down… _Oh boy,_ Mika was mesmerized, almost forgot that he was mated. 

 

“I told you, don’t worry. He has that effect on everyone.” Lacus reassured, but his features morphed into a shit-eating grin in no time. “But seeing his effect on someone like you just makes it priceless. And worth spamming you, might I add.” The guy had the nerve to snort. “Oh my god your face is priceless!”

The blonde chose to somewhat ignore his friend’s lack of empathy. “What the… _Who the fuck is this?_ ” He asked, with wide blue eyes.

 

René sighed softly. “They call him _Yuucifer._ Well, he’s definitely something.” He explained, his expression continued to be a neutral one.

 

“He's fucking hot.” Lacus said and Mika blanched. The purplehead continued, “I have to admit, even as an omega I got a bit turned on.” He said, cheeks gaining a soft pink.

 

Mika tried to blink his blanche away. “And which school does he go to?” He asked, curious.

 

Lacus pointed playful finger gun his way. “Damn Mika, already trying to slide into those holy cheeks.” The omega said, laughing when saw Mika's face getting a bright red.

 

“S-shut the fuck up!” Mika sputtered. And he _does not_ do that. “You know I’m already mated! I can’t do that to Kuro!”  He's finally reminded of his omega.

               

“You sure bro? I mean like, Kuro isn’t an—”

 

“Lacus please shut up before I shove my foot up your ass.” Mika cut him off. “I’m just curious!” The blonde said, with a frown making it's way on his face.

 

“Alright, alright. Jeez.” Lacus waved a hand. “He's homeschooled Mika, rumors are that he got kicked out for being too popular. And something that had to do with his scent.” He only murmured the last part, but Mika still got ahold of it.

 

Mika frowned “His scent?” He asked, now more curious than before.

 

Lacus only waved again, as if it wasn’t a matter worth pressing into. “Yeah. Anyways he's having a party and as it turns out, he lives in our area. Only a hundred tickets will be sold and it’ll be fifty dollars per ticket. It's like a meet and greet but it'll be lit.”

_Oh_ Mika blanched yet again. “What the fuck? _Fifty_ for a party with only a hundred people?!” The alpha asked surprised.

 

“He can’t host a bigger one than that,” Rene lightly tapped against the table. “But if you’re there before eight with 10 dollars you’re in. Without the meet and greet though. So still, it’s gonna be over a hundred people going there. Possibly five hundred even, knowing how many fans he has. _Hell_ people will travel _states_ for this party.” He explained.

 

“What the fuck _and_ holy shit… _”_ Mika was suddenly very interested in this 'Yuu' and he doesn’t know why. “When and where is this party?” 


	2. Love at first sight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so thrilled i decided to update again today so enjoy (;
> 
> ~Chapter Edited~

**Lacus POV**

_Tomorrow is the party_ I thought to myself, I already texted Mika the details and adress, I need to invite chess and horn now. Grabbing my phone I searched for chess's ID, finally finding her contact.

 

**To Chess 11:04pm**

_"Yo i wanted to invite u guys to this famous guy's party tomorrow? U guys up for that?"_

 

**From Chess 11:06pm**

_"Depends on what time it is cuz im already going to another party tomorrow."_

 

**To Chess 11:06pm**

_"Who's party? And what time?"_

 

**From Chess 11:07pm**

_"My friend Yuu-sans party. 8pm to 3:30 am."_

 

**To chess 11:07 pm**

_"Are u fucking shitting me? Are u serious?"_

 

**From chess 11:09pm**

_"Damn wat??"_

**To Chess 11:10 pm**

_"Are you talking about Yuucifer? From instagram?"_

 

**From Chess 11:10pm**

_"Yea ik he's famous on insta, we've been friends for a while now lol wtf"_

**To Chess 11:11pm**

_"Are u for real??? Can you hook me up with some free tickets ?? The fuck mika is going to freak out."_

 

**From Chess 11:11pm**

_"Ya ill ask yuu rn"_

 

**From Chess 11:16 pm**

_"Yuu said he said he'll add your name and who else should he put on the vip list?"_

 

**To chess 11:16 pm**

_"Rene and Mika that's it"_

 

**From Chess 11:17pm**

_"Okay he added you guys btw why did you say Mika would freak out lol"_

 

**To Chess 11:18pm**

_"Thx and cuz Mika got turned the fuck on when he saw yuu's instagram"_

 

**From Chess 11:18pm**

_"Lmao no fucking way i have to sc and send yuu this!"_

 

**To Chess 11:19pm**

_"Hell no Mika will kill me..but eh you should lmao! Anyways i gotta crash im trying to sleep all day then party all night tomorrow!"_

 

**From Chess 11:20pm**

_"True..True and okay i think everyone's doing that this party is about to be one of the littest yet just make sure mika can handle it lmao peace!"_

 

**To Chess 11:20pm**

_"Lol nite we'll see."_

 

_**Yuu's POV** _

 

I was busy dancing to Everyday by Ariana  Grande when my phone buzzed signalling i just got a message from one of my friends.

 

The people I actually bother replying to. My life is full of a bunch of people constantly trying to be a part of it.

 

Guren and Shinya travel a lot now especially but I expect them to settle back down soon and I'll be off to this new boarding school in a week anyways.

 

I grabbed my rose gold iPhone 7 plus from my dresser, it immediately lit up.

 

I checked and I saw Chess texted me, I swiped unlocking my phone smirking at my sexy phone wallpaper first before clicking Chess's and my pm's(private messages), I see she's asking if she could have a few of her friends into my party for free.

 

Of course I would say yes! Chess helps me with a lot and does shopping with me on a regular basis. So why not?

 

I got their names and went back to dancing while checking my other social media notifications.

 

I see I've gained almost 500+ followers on instagram just today. Im not even surprised anymore, I got used to it.

 

I checked my instagram dm's I don't usually check them because they're full of dick pictures, and I usually only get to reply to 20 fans before I give up because I would have seen atleast 10 dick pictures.

 

I suddenly got another message from chess checking it, I read as she sends a screenshot of the conversation between her and this guy called Lacus. Then she says that they're the ones she invited. 

 

Lacus...Rene...

 

And this Mikaela guy? I smirked to myself as i got my bong out getting ready to go out on my rooftop to smoke.

 

I don't do relationships, I'll let a guy fuck me but I won't claim him.I'm too messed up for that.

 

I decided to reply to Chess saying: _" lol  bring them to me at the party tomorrow"_ Then she replied with a quick okay.

 

I got my bong and went out to my balcony wearing nothing but Calvin Klein Booty Shorts and a small white sweatshirt written 'NO FUCKS GIVEN.' I started inhaling the smoke while my mind started thinking of the reality...

 

Shinya and Guren just let me do whatever I want but at the same time, they don't it's extremely weird. I'm only 16 and spoiling my health, but once again it's not like I'll have a future anyways...I can't give birth like a normal omega...

 

My scent is somehow able to attract people that are 20 feet away from me.

 

Doctors say I'm carrying a rare omega gene that im meant to be a basic fuck toy.

 

People around me are always attracted to me.

 

Guren and Shinya are talking about having bodyguards with me every time I leave the house..since it's getting worse by the day...

 

I never wanted this much attention. I have to bask in it now that I've attracted it..I was just being myself.

 

I blew out puffs of smoke sighing through my nose. I've made so many relationships crumble by simply just looking at an alpha,omega or even a beta.

 

That's literally all I have to do, then their relationships end, I don't know how Shinya and Guren can handle me but I guess growing up with them they're able to handle me better than a stranger can.

 

I got kicked out of schools for being too explicit and seductive? All I did was sit and listen to the teacher and that was enough for them to pass out in the first 5 mins of class and the students went rogue!

 

I've been kicked out of atleast 7 schools and now im being put in another, hopefully my last, Seraph boarding school.

 

It sucks that I have to be sneaky about vaping now. Luckily it's near home so i can visit every weeked or any time.

 

I didn't bother texting my squad tonight because I know shinoa being the little bitch she is will try pissing me off as usual.

 

They're used to me also i have almost no effect on them.

 

I inhaled the smoke again feeling my mind start slowly slipping away.

 

If I could, I would trade this life for a normal omega or beta life ...

 

I don't care! I just want a normal life. I might as well enjoy the support l get from my fans.

 

I put my bong down and went back into my huge room. Music still blasting. I took off my sweatshirt and tore the covers off my silk covered bed and layed down trying to escape reality for a while at least... 

 

But the morning came too fast.

 

I yawned and grabbed my speaker remote turning the song off, checking my phone  3:35pm holy shit i slept long!

 

I have 5 hours before the party, I might as well eat before I get ready. I grabbed my sweatshirt off the floor.

 

I warmed some left overs from the night before.

 

I was getting lonely. This house had atleast 8 rooms and had various floors just getting to the bottom floor was a full on workout for me, being 5'5, small hands and feet it was tough.

I silently ate while i scrolled through my social media once again. 

 

 

**From ShiTnoa 4:01 pm**

_"Yuu-san we're gonna be there in an hour to set up and get ready! Get ur ass the fuck up and get ready!!"_

 

**To ShiTnoa 4:01 pm**

_"Bitch Im already up and im eating I will get ready after ffs. I added a couple more people to the list btw."_

 

_**From ShiTnoa 4:02 pm** _

_"Yuu-san if u call me a bitch again i will put gorilla glue in your shampoo, conditioner and lotion! And i will spray ur fucking clothes with some Ass spray!"_

 

**To ShiTnoa 4:03pm**

_"oh shit chill -_- and Ass spray wtf? Thats a thing?"_

 

**From ShiTnoa 4:04pm**

_"Yes Yuu-san it is, no wonder u got kicked out of all those schools now ur coming to the real school where i hope with a cherry brain like urs you'll actually gain some knowledge. Tat tat yuu-san see you soon ;)"_

 

**To ShiTnoa 4:06pm**

_"Fuck u, ur not invited to my party anymore. -.-"_

 

**From ShiTnoa 4:07pm**

_"U wouldn't -.- stfu go get ready!"_

 

**To ShiTnoa 4:09pm**

_" _|_ "_

 

_If shinoa was here she would have recieved the revival slap of her life!_

 

_Yuu rubbed the bridge of his nose sighing. I got up putting my plate in the sink quickly washing it and the locking all my silverware and glass kitchen materials and taking out papper cups and plates for the party ._

 

_I purchased about 700+ plastic cups and plates. Shinoa will be bringing drinks and the rest of the squad will bring the food._

 

_Not to brag but our squad was rich each of our family lines come from a rich source. I locked all the rooms that had valuables in them including Shinya's and Guren's room. I left mine open for now and like 3 rooms for guest who will probably sleep over or fuck there along with 4 bathrooms taking out the pricey stuff and adding in bags to vomit in._

 

_When I throw a party, best believe everything will be prepared._

 

_I climbed up my steps back into my room picking out my outfit which Chess has helped me with which was a ripped denim shorts that hugged my deadly curves and ass._

 

_At least thats what all my fans say. Most people can't believe I'm a guy, most comments say "Oh it's because he's an omega!"._

 

_I can't argue against that,  but I probably am the best omega out there then._

 

 _I picked out my black crop top that s_ _ays "Rated R" in big white bold letters and my white size 4 jays. Which Kimizuki often roast me for having tiny feet._

 

_I was planning on going all black but thank goodness to Chess i found something more classy and better and less plain clothes. I then jumped into the shower_

 

_After that, I started drying my hair and blowing drying it._

 

_My hair is a mess and used to it. Spraying my hair and lotioning my hairless body, I walked back into my room with a robe. I announced on SnapChat that i will be livestreaming in a minute._

 

_I opened my Instagram and started connecting to my live stream setting my phone on my computer desk while i went and opened my closet looking for some underwear._

 

_I immediately heard the chat going crazy there's probably atleast 100+ viewers in the first 3 minutes._

 

_I slip some underwear under my rob and go back to my desk, my room could be seen clearly in the video, they could see my messy bed and clothes on the floor, the light shining through my bathroom but my closet was out of view so thank goodness they didn't see anything._

_At least i hope not._

 

_In the next 10 minutes there was atleast 5000 people now watching. I don't live stream a lot but when I do it hits atleast 500k viewers the other 500+ are either not able or too busy to view I start reading the comments and i get a text from shinoa saying: "Get the fuck off the live stream, put some clothes no one wants to see ur cherry nipples" I look back at my camera and lift up my middle finger "_

_"Fuck you Shinoa! Suck my ass."_

_The comments immediately start coming faster_

_**juicygirl76** : "lol shinoa must have said some smart shit again" _

_**watashu** : "lmao shinoa at it again! ROFL"_

_**yuufangirl** : " i love you YUU!! And lol "_

 

_I chuckled a bit holding up my signature heart sign and logged off. Getting dressed just then the doorbell rang._

 

_**Mika's POV** _

 

_All day and all fucking night, all I could think of was Yuu just plain YUU NOTHING BUT YUU._

 

_I spent almost all night just staring at Yuu's pictures._

 

_What distracted me was Lacu_ _s which i was thankful for, apparently he got us into the party for free which I was okay with._

 

_The only thing he's worried about is Kuro , he recently fought and Kuro has been ignoring Mika. What kinda relationship is this?_

 

_Its been nearly 5 days now and Kuro has a bad habit of always wanting to be right. Mika wasn't going to give in and say sorry._

 

_What Mika is going to do is go and have the time of his life. It was now nearly 20 minutes before the party officially started and Mika was on his way to pick Rene and Lacus up._

 

There was Lacus with a grin, _"Hey **Miks!** You ready?"_

 

Mika resisted the urge to roll his eyes, _"first of all, dont call me that! And second yes, never been so ready in my life. I actually need this."_

 

Lacus snorted, _"oh shut up! we're about to have some fun!"_

 

 _"just get in!"_ Mika insisted.

 

_We put in the adress on Rene's phone._

 

_It_ _felt like hours before we arrived but after finally arriving there were lines of cars already._

 

_Mika parked far so he wouldn't have to deal with traffic when leaving. They all got out, walking to the entrace where there were lines of people and bodyguards?_

 

Lacus gazed into his phone, _"Chess said she's already inside just head to the front of the line and she's gonna get us."_ He explained

 

_Mika started feeling nervous, he didn't know why. It's like it literally just struck him that he might get to see Yuu tonight and that thought excited Mika for some unknownly good reason._

_He and Rene followed Lacus to the line where they spotted Chess who told the two bodyguards to let them in._

_Once they checked in the walked through the doors, they immediately started hearing people yell "chug chug chug!"_

 

 _"You guys wanna come upstairs to Yuu's room we're having a warm up party before we come back down."_ Chess explained as she guided her friends to Yuu's room.

 

 _"Warm up party?"_ Mika asked, trying not to bump in people.

 

 _"It's a mini party, we just take shots and have a good chat and then come down. Geez Mika, I thought you were ready."_ Lacus explained before Chess.

 

I rolled my eyes glaring at Lacus. How the fuck was I supposed to know?

 

He's probably acting like he knows to look cool, I'm sure Rene didn't know either!

 

I followed after Rene and Lacus, while Chess was all the way at the top of the steps now walking through corners left and right finally arriving at Yuu's room.

 

Mika suddenly felt extremely shy, he didn't know he was going to meet him just up and like that.

 

Mika was surprised at how a guy he just discovered yesterday, had such an effect on him.

 

The music blasted through the room. They could hear it outside the door, they knocked then a tall pink haired alpha opened the door just slightly at first glaring at Chess then recognizing her and opening the door fully, letting all of them in.

 

Lacus quickly whispered _"loosen up "_ before walking in. Mika started feeling out place already without being in the room fully.

 

Suddenly...

 

 _ **"** Who are these people?"_ A light purple haired girl asked, Shinoa, asked with curious brown eyes.

 

Chess giggled, _"These guys are my friends! Lacus, Rene and Mika!"_ She explained.

 

Mika awkwardly waved while Rene and Lacus nodded, and everyone in the room said a quick hello.

 

Mika's eyes traveled around the room looking for a familiar face. Chess looked at him smirking, he gave her the look as if saying: _"what the hell is up why are u looking me like that?"_

She leaned over whispering, _"Yuu is in the balcony, he'll be back soon."._

 

Mika whispered, _"Why would I give a shit where Yuu is?"_ Cheeks slightly turning pink.

 

She then whispered back, _"Because you got turned on by him. Said Lacus."_ She said with a smirk and a wink.

 

Mika suddenly felt the urge to choke the living Hell out of both Chess and Lacus for making assumptions like that!

 

She then whispered again _"Calm down! Here he comes!"_

 

As if on que, the balcony opened revealing the one and only fucking Yuucifer.

 

The minute he walked in,  all Mika could hear through his ears was his own heart beat.

 

After yuu stepped in fully releasing the last bit of smoke in his mouth he took a quick glance around, green shiny eyes landing on Mika as if he knew he was looking for him.

And God, the way he looked took Mika's breath away: dressed in black "RATED R" T-shirt and some denim and God, Mika couldn't continue.

 

The blonde alpha was 5'8 and Yuu was 5'5 for sure now that Mika sees him in person.

 

Yuu smirked at him and went to sit on his pure white love seat along with the other 10 people in the room.

 

_oh my god was that smirk directed towards me? no..no im just seeing things.._

 

Mika looked around awkwardly gulping, no sure what exactly he should do.

 

Mika took long strides and sat on the couch directly across from the love seat Yuu was sitting on.

 

Now he knows what Lacus meant by scent.

 

He could smell Yuu's sweet vanilla honey scent from his spot on the couch and it was making him feel hot in all sworts of places.

 

He knew it was wrong but it was too hard to resist, he was blood thirsty for this omega.

 

Yuu silently hummed.

 

Mika tried to look busy by scrolling through his phone looking for something entertaining to do.

 

Instead he heard a small giggle from across, he took a quick glance up eyes landing on Yuu who was now also staring back at him. 

 

 _ **"** Never seen you before who are you?"_ The green eyed omega asked.

 

God his voice...Mika couldn't help the blush that covered his pale cheeks.

 

 _"U-Um...I'm Mikaela..."_ Mika mumbled.

 

Yuu smiled, _"Nice to meet you Mika-ela! I'm Yuuichiro, Yuu for short. Did Chess bring you here? "_ He asked.

 

' _Y-yeah! Thank you for letting us in for free! Call me Mika by t-the way!"_ He chuckled nervously. 

 

Mika said that louder than he intended to. A couple of people glanced his way,  he mentally smacked himself.

 

Yuu giggled again saying a quick _'your welcome'_ , then went back to his phone.

 

_Geat job Mika, you fucking ruined ur chances of at least befriending raven haired beauty._


	3. Dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter Edited~

**Yuu's POV**

 

 

I had just finished smoking, atleast just for the first few hours of the party.

 

I put my bong down on my balcony and went back in blowing out the last bit of smoke i had in my mouth.

 

It was already packed in my room, I looked around sensing someone staring at me i spot a blonde haired alpha?

 

He was definitely looking me up and down, he's the only one I don't recognize.

 

I have to admit he is probably the most attractive alpha I've ever laid my eyes on. His eyes definitely gave me the chills, and his body...God i needed to stop! I couldn't get attached just by looking at him! 

 

Once he noticed my eyes on him, I smirked and made my way to my white love seat grabbing my phone, scrolling through my social media, seeing people say how awesome the party was when the first hour hadn't even ended.

 

A few seconds later i heard the couch across me dip, I take a quick glance up and now that I see him up closer, he is more than just hot he's my type! His outfit was on point too with ripped black jeans and a white T-shirt that hugged his slim but muscle filled figure,with white converse, he was fucking hot, I had to admit.

 

I giggled at the way the blonde tried to look occupied and sadly failed.

 

 _Aww he's shy_...I thought to myself, and continued looking at him.

 

The alpha glanced up me, and I decided to make small talk with the blonde hottie...so his name is Mikaela, hmm?

 

Why does the name sound familiar? 'Mikaela', the one Chess was talking about? Oh geez the guy isn't at all what I expected.

 

It was going to be harder for me to tease the guy now. That's what I had in mind after telling Chess to bring this 'Mikeala' at the party.

 

I guess he is just a another love struck fan..

 

It was almost 9:40 when Shinoa announced we should all head down to the party.

 

Everyone started leaving the room even the hot blonde. I followed along with my friends as they went down the steps and immediately my fans started screaming.

 

I smiled and waved. As I walked through the crowd trying to get to the V.I.P. section with my friends. People were going crazy just to touch me! Most people were holding signs saying " I <3 Yuucifer", others holding signs saying "Call me, Yuu!" with their phone numbers. Everyone was pushing, and I was kind of getting irritated by it.

 

As people kept pushing, someone was pushed against my back, my whole back was pressed against someone's front...! The person behind me also grabbed my hips in the process. I turned around about to ask the person "What's your deal?!", when I recognized who it was.

 

It was the hot blonde from earlier who looked extremely flustered and looked like a tomato.

 

" _I-I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't meant to touch you like tha- I mean like this!!!"_ Mika stuttered as his face kept getting red.

I turned around, looking up at the blonde, _"Hey relax!"_ I giggled, _"It's ok! Something like this would happen anyway. Don't worry about it!"_

 

I shot him a small smile and grabbed the blondes hand, dragging him the rest of the way to the V.I.P. section. The moment I touched his big warm hand, I felt tingly.

 

 I shoved down the feeling releasing the blondes hand once they arrived at the V.I.P. section. I took a seat in the black leather couch grabbing a drink with me in process

 

**Mika POV**

 

Shinoa clapped her hands, _"Ok people!"_ She said with a grin, _"Take out your money! The person that gives the best lap dance wins all the money!"_ The purple haired explained as she winked, _"So pull the cash out, bitches!"_ She said, taking out her money.

 

Kimizuki sighed, _"Do we have to do this bullshit?"_ He asked, while grabbing Yoichi onto his lap.

 

" _Oh-ho, Kimi-san, you might get the best lap dance of your life!"_ Shinoa answered, _"Plus! I'll pick the partners!!!"_

 

Kimizuki groaned, _"I am not letting anyone, other than Yoichi do this to me!"_ He said while Yoichi blushed and tried hiding his face in Kimizuki's neck.

 

Shinoa frowned, _"You didn't gave me a chance to announce the partners! Geez..."_

 

Mitsuba rolled her eyes. _"Just tell us the partners already!"_ She exclaimed annoyed by Shinoa's stupid game.

 

The purple haired chuckled, _"Chillax honey!"_ She said, while Mitsuba blushed and glared at Shinoa with one of her bests frowns.

 

 _"C-Can you just announce the partners already...Shinoa?"_ Yoichi asked in a quiet and soft voice.

 

 _"OK, OK!"_ Shinoa paused for a second, _"Me and Mitsuba, Kimizuki and Yoichi, Horn and Chess, Lacus and Rene, and the last ones, Mikaela and of course...Yuu-"_

 

Shinoa was suddenly interrupted by Mika, _" W-WA-What!? I ca-"_

 

" _He can, shut up mika!"_ This time Lacus interrupted Mika as he 'continued' the blonde's sentence.

 

I couldn't believe my ears! I'm getting a lap dance from fucking Yuucifer? Wait...am i giving the lap dance??? Hell to the no! It's obvious that he will...

 

Yet, I couldn't believe my ears! Just the thought of Yuu sitting his perfect ass on me...It's enough to make my mind just shut down and forget all the worries in my life, it even slipped my mind that I still was bonded to an omega.

 

I completely threw that truth out the window and only reacted because I was too nervous! Also thanks to Lacus butting in before I could protest!

 

I think Yuu was busy chatting with some random person to listen to what the fuck Shinoa just announced. I observed as Yoichi tapped Yuu on the shoulder, explaining what was about to happen.

 

Yuu looked over at me smirking which I responded to that, by blushing and looking away. I grabbed my wallet taking, out 40 dollars placing it on the jar along with the others. 

 

 _"We're doing this in the middle of the dance floor, by the way!"_ Shinoa explained.

 

 _"Hell to the fuck no! Why?!"_ Mitsuba snapped.

 

Shinoa chuckled, _"Obviously, so the fans can decide who was the best couple lap dance! I'll keep the money until then."_

 

Kimizuki sighed again, _"You're telling me that this shit will be recorded?"_

_"Noooooo!"_ Shinoa sarcastically said, _"Who the fuck is not going to record??? Jeez you guys are slow!"_

 

Everyone groaned as Shinoa grabbed a chair, dragging it to the middle of the the crowd as she told the DJ what was about to happen, he spoke into the mic and fans gathered around screaming.

 

Lacus and Rene went first on the song 'Or Nah'  the crowd was wild but not nearly as wild when Mistuba and Shinoa took the spotlight on the song 'Foreign'. Mistuba looked tense throughout the whole dance and extremely flushed.

 

Next were Kimizuki and Yoichi on the song 'Skin Tight'. Kimizuki tried to keep a straight face throughout the entire dance but sadly failing as they got more into it.

 

Finally it was me and Yuu's turn. Yuu told me to go sit down, he'll pick a song for us. I could hear some alphas say:"Damn! He's lucky to have an omega like Yuu dance on him!" as I was slowly approaching the chair.

 

I nervously took a seat and everyone got silent waiting for the music to start.

 

I gulped, the song started blasting as Yuu started walking towards me. Yuu had picked the song 'Birthday Sex'. As he walked towards me, the crowd started whistling.

 

I tried to avoid Yuu's green taunting shiny eyes. Yuu's scent invaded my nostrils, I was trying not thinking a lot about it.

 

Yuu grabbed my chin with his tiny hand guiding me, to look at him. My breath hitched.

 

Yuu sat on me and started to hump me in some type of sexy dance, I was entranced.

 

Yuu leaned against me, turning around as people in the crowd cheered on. He started twerking on my soon to be hard member.

 

Shinoa ran over grabbing my hands and placing them on Yuu's small waist, people screamed. I was sure that at least over 30 people were recording.

 

 Yuu turned around while still humping my lower front smirking, as he licked his bottom lip then bit it.

 

He leaned back on me, still moving in a sinfully good way. My body couldn't help it, I immediately respond by hugging Yuu closer by the waist while he was still grinding on me.

 

The song continued as my arousal just kept getting worse by the second, the song finally ended.

 

To me it felt like it was a full hour before the song had ended. I was panting and my heart was racing. I couldn't believe what had just happened, Yuu was still on my lap after the song had ended.

 

Yuu leaned in to take a whiff of me, but when he did, he immediately regretted it. 

 

 _"You are mated?"_ The omega asked with a frown.

 

I had completely forgotten about being mated, I wanted to bite my tongue and die of embarrassment and future guilt if kuro ever finds out what had just happened. 

_"Y-Yes...but we are not in good terms right now..."_  I gulped.

 

 _"Oh, so they wouldn't mind if I do this?"_ Yuu asked with a smirk.

 

_"Do wha-"_

 

 

My heart stopped the minute I felt Yuu's lips on my own neck sucking, I bit my tongue, trying to contain the moan that almost slipped past my lips, my skin felt buzzy. Yuu giggled against my pale skin, he then let go of my neck with a wet pop and stood up grabbing me by my shirt, dragging me back to the V.I.P. section.

 

Tonight was going to be fun night. I had a feeling Yuu was going to toy with me all night long...

 

 


	4. RIP Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lap dance,  
> Mika got himself drunk  
> What will happen when he will wake up the next day, in an unfamiliar bed with an omega next to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Chynna here back at it again! *Dabs* okay no. Lmao.  
> Welcome Cupcake to the squad!  
> Thanks to Cupcake for volunteering to be an editor for this fiction. If you're not new, I encourage you to start from chapter one! You will fall in much more deeper love with this fanfic! Thanks! (:  
> \- Chynna x Cupcake2466

Yuu had no idea what he was doing. He was clearly asking for trouble with the hickey he just gave Mika.

 

The blonde although seemed to have enjoyed it quite very much. He didn't push Yuu away and the omega loved the way he could feel Mika gasping and shaking with each bite and kiss he gave Mika's beautifully pale unmarked neck.

 

On top of that. Yuu bit directly next to Mika's claiming mark. He could sense the faint smell of Mika's omega. Yuu felt a little jealous, he couldn't quite pin point as why he was.

 

He walked back to the V.I.P. section, making sure Mika was watching the sway of his unruly hips.

 

Yuu winked at some alphas on his way back to the section. Only to those that caught his eye though.

 

Once they arrived, he grabbed a drink, handing one to Mika, then lightly pushing him into the leather couch.

 

Mika seemed even more flustered than ever.

 

Yuu sat on Mika's lap while he was drinking his own drink. The omega watched Mika's facial expressions in his flustered state, which were extremely cute...Yuu had to admit.

 

Mika was drinking in silence, avoiding Yuu's green eyes.

 

Yuu decided that he had toyed with him enough as he got off Mika's lap...yuu's eyes snapped back towards mika _was that a whimper?_

 

The raven looked back at Mika, he smirked as he told Mika that he will be back.

 

Yuu made his way into the crowd, making sure to put on a good show for Mika but he immediately got swarmed by fans, screaming, he smiled lovingly.

 

**Yuu's POV**

 

 

I heard the song 'Swalla' by Jason Derulo, and immediately knew this was my shit.

 

A tall dark haired alpha came behind me, at first I was about to yell at him but then I felt Mika's gaze on me. So me, being me, I started grinding onto the guy.

 

The fans were screaming. I looked over at Mika who looked...furious? Just the thought of Mika being jealous over me, gave me excitement.

 

I went crazy, losing myself in the music as more alphas crowded around me. Next thing I knew, I was sandwiched between 2 alphas. Their bodies sticking on mine, getting sweatier with each move.

 

People cheered, dancing along.

 

**Mika's POV**

 

 

I couldn't believe what just happened.

 

Yuu dragged me back to the V.I.P. section. After giving me a hickey for some unknown reason! It's not like he likes me, right???

 

I touched my neck feeling the developing hickey as Yuu continued dragging me back.

 

My eyes trailed back up to Yuu's body. Big mistake. My eyes landed on his prefect ass and hips...and God, the way they swayed, with each sway I felt like I was getting shot by an arrow.

 

I shook my head, letting my long golden locks cover my eyes and the obvious blush.

 

As soon as we arrived, Yuu had a handed me a drink, he then pushed me onto the couch. I landed with a soft gasp.

 

I almost passed out when I felt Yuu land his perfect ass on me... for the second time that night

 

I didn't dare look Yuu in the eyes with the forming tent in my pants. I was afraid if I did, Yuu would laugh at how pathetic I am for an alpha.

 

Yuu finished his drink quicker than me, as he got ready to get off my lap.

 

I immediately wanted to pull him back on, and wrap my arms around his perfect waist. Instead, I let out an audible whimper, to which Yuu of course caught it easily.

 

He looked back at me, and smirked?

 

I wanted to bash my head into the wall with the way I kept acting around Yuu.

 

 _"I 'll be back."_ Yuu quickly said.

 

I just nodded, not quite trusting my own voice, I didn't want to get embarrassed by it...

 

I watched as Yuu got in the loud crowd. Immediately getting swarmed by his fans.

 

A new song came on, and I watched Yuu's face shift into an excited expression as he immediately started dancing.

 

I felt myself smile a little at the adorable sight, until I spotted a tall dark haired alpha come up behind Yuu, grinding into him. At first Yuu looked hesitant but starts grinding back.

 

I wanted to walk over there and rip the guys arms off and shove them down his throat.

 

Yuu looked like he was having the time of his life, that's what I came here to do, instead I am sitting here being pissed at random people having their way with Yuu.

 

I was confused as to what exactly Yuu was to me? I shouldn't be mad...right?

 

I looked down at my phone. It was nearly 12AM. I looked back up, spotting Lacus and Rene dancing like there was no tomorrow.

 

Suddenly, a drunk Chess plopped right next to me, drink swaying in her hand.

 

 _"W-Wha-what's wrong Mika???_ " Chess hick-uped and giggled.

 

I sighed at my friend's drunken state, _"Nothing Chess, everything is fine..."_ I answered, avoiding the eye contact.

 

 _"R-Reaaaalyyyy? You seeeem pissed!"_ Chess said, sitting down next to me, almost falling off the couch.

 

 _"Chess,"_ I started, but had to pause to sigh, _" You're drunk off your ass, you can't comfort me, even if something was wrong, in the condition you're in right now."_ I finished.

 

Shinoa suddenly appeared from nowhere, seeming more sober than chess _"He's been watching Yuu-san. He got pissed because he can't grind on him like that guy over there."_ She explained and pointing towards the said alpha while plopping next to Chess on the couch.

 

I felt my face burn. _"N-No I am no- this is not your business in the first place!"_ I snapped.

 

 _"But Miiiiiiikaaaaaaa!"_ Chess whined.

 

 _"No."_ I said.

 

" _Geez Mika, relax I'm just teasing,"_ Shinoa said, _"And you know, you can go tell Yuu, that you want...to dance like that."_ She said, a smirk forming on her face.

 

I rolled my eyes, _"Oh, fuck you"_ I got up, leaving the two bunch of little shits on the couch.

 

I got myself another drink, things became a blur after the many drinks I had...to cover up my emotions and confusion.

 

 

~Time Skip~

 

 

_Beep...beep...beep._

 

 _What the fuck???_ Mika thought to himself and groaned, as he searched the bed for his phone. Finally finding the loud thing.

 

 _Mmmmh, it smells really good in here._ Mika thought again, squinting his eyes, checking the time, 11:34AM.

 

Then he checked his phone. 70 missed calls, 100+ messages...caller ID:Kuro... _mika's eyes widened ..WHAT?!_

 

Mika nearly jumped off the bed, as he heard someone whine beside him.

 

He looked to his left, spotting a head full of soft looking raven locks.

 

 _What the hell???_   Mika looked around the room... _I must dreaming...yeah...lets just  calm down and breathe.._

 

The other body slowly turned around the bed, a sweet honey and vanilla scent emitting from them... _Yuu...?_

 

Mika's eyes widened in shock, he touched his chest in hopes of slowing his heart rate down, big mistake..

 

_I'm fucking shirtless, what the fuck!?!?_

 

Mika's phone started ringing again. He looked at the ID...Kuro...he quickly swiped the green answer icon.

_"H-Hey ba-"_

 

 _"Don't you dare 'babe' me!!!"_ Kuro cut off Mika's sentence, venom clear in his voice _"Where the Hell are you!?!?"_ The omega hissed through the phone.

 

 _"Haha..."_ Mika nervously chuckles, _"At home...obviously!"_

 

He could hear Kuro breathing heavily, _"You're such a LIAR! I'm in your house right now!!! Care to explain why you're all over Instagram getting a lap dance!?!?"_

Mika flinched while holding the phone away from his ears, with how loud Kuro was yelling...

 

_"I-It's no-"_

 

Kuro cut Mika's sentence again, _"Oh! 'It's not what I think'??? Where the Hell are you, Mikaela Tepes!!??"_ He yelled once again.

 

 _"I...uhm..."_ Mika thought for a quick excuse, _I'm at Lacus?...Wait no...he is an omega, and Kuro hates him...Rene? Yes. Perfect._

 

 _"I am at Rene's!"_ Mika quickly said.

 

 _"Stop lying!!! I already called Rene!"_ Kuro snapped again.

 

 _Well shit!_ Mika thought again for a second when he felt movement from his left.

 

 _"Ummm...Mika, who are you talking to...?"_ Yuu slowly sat up on the bed, rubbing his big beautiful eyes.

 

Mika silently watched in awe, forgetting Kuro was on the line.

 

 _"Who the hell is th-"_ Mika didn't know what got into him but he never hanged up on someone so fast in his life... _I'm so fucked_...he looked back at Yuu, looking at the disheveled state he was in...are those love bites??? mika's eyes narrowed onto yuu's sun kissed glowing skin.. 

 

Mika nearly passed out as he notices Yuu's naked body stretching in the white sheets.

 

He backed up way too far, landing on the ground with a soft thud, knoking over the tiny black trash can next to the bed. Mika groaned in pain.

 

 _"M-Mika! Are you ok???"_ Yuu pulled the sheets on himself, moving closer to the edge of the bed.

 

Mika's eyes widened in terror, as he spotted a used condom next to the trash can, he can smell his own scent all over it as he picked it up, while panic crept  up his spine.

 

 _"Um yeah...just...one problem..._ " He lifts the condom up into view, showing it to Yuu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gosh, I had to rewrite the whole thing because something stupid happened... *Sigh* Hope you enjoyed!  
> \- Cupcake2466


	5. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback from the last chapter~!  
> We are really happy that you like it! ^_^ 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Cupcake2566 x Chynna

**Mika's POV**

 

 

 _I did not fuck yuu...I did not fuck yuu..._ I kept reciting it in my head like a prayer that would magically be answered and I wouldn't be in this situation. I stood up searching the room for my clothes. I soon spotted my t shirt and pants, quickly grabbing them as Yuu silently watched me with a bit of amusement. I almost tripped on my ass putting my pants on as Yuu snickered, I shot a glare at the sexy omega laying on the bed, his ass looking bigger than ever as he layed on his stomach watching me..

 

 _"Did we...?"_ Yuu asked quietly, I barely heard his voice.

 

 

 _"No!"_ I started _"There has to be some reasonable explanation for this!"_ I said, while putting my shirt on.

 

 

 _"Well, I smell all your scent over me! I am sure mine is on you! What else is there to explain?!"_ The omega asked.

 

 

I sighed, _"L-Look. This never happene-"_

 

 

 _"Then what happened?!"_ He cut my sentence, with a glare.

 

 

 _"Yuu, this was never suppose- no, it never happened! Okay?! It meant nothing! I am mated. I was probably drunk as fuck! So let's forget it!"_ I said, getting my things that were basically everywhere.

 

Ouch, did I really need to say it meant nothing? I felt...a bit guilty, because the omega stayed silent and gave off a stressed scent while a frown took over his beautiful plump lips.

 

 

My eyes proceeded to travel down the omega's neck spotting the beautifully bruised fresh love bites. I bit my lip in want, I wish I could rush over to Yuu and lick those live bites until I- _Snap out of it Mikaela! Why the fuck am I still lusting after Yuu even after what we did?!_

 

 

Suddenly I heard Yuu break the awkward silence while the tension kept getting worse. 

 

 

 _"So I was a easy fuck, huh? An one night stand?"_ He muttered, " _...It meant nothing..."_ The omega looked out the window.

 

_"Yuu...you know I didn't mea-"_

 

_"Just go!"_ Yuu slightly raised his voice _"Y-Your omega is worried about you! After all...this never happened, right?_ "

 

 

I looked at him, I could swear I heard a crack in his voice, _"Yu-"_

 

 

 _"Go! I won't repeat myself! Get out!"_  He yelled.

 

 

I bit my tongue, grabbing my phone off the bed. I headed to the door with one last glance at Yuu. I sighed _why do i have to be such a fuck up?_ I thought to himself, while I walked down the steps in a rush to get out. As soon as I reached outside I noticed the clouds had gotten darker, meaning rain was heading this way and fast! I need to rush to Lacus's. Checking my pockets for my keys luckily they were there. 

 

 

 

 

 

I turned on my car speeding off the parking spot. It took about 13 minutes to reach Lacus's house as soon as I got out. I jogged over the door ringing the door bell impatiently. I knocked at least four times, I was about to knock a fifth time until the door opened revealing a very amused Lacus.

 

 

 _"You know, we have a door bell."_ He said snorting.

 

 

I rolled my eyes at his comment _"Just shut up and let me in."_

 

 

I pushed through, walking into the apartment taking a seat on the couch kicking my feet up, sighing through my nose letting everything sink in. Lacus walked into the living room along with Rene who was busy looking at his phone sitting on the far end of the couch, not acknowledging my presence yet.

 

 

 _"So.. you fucked Yuu!"_ I saw a stupid smirk on Lacus' face.

 

 

 _"It was a mistake! I was drunk!"_ I tried explaining the situation.

 

 

_"But you still fucked-"_

 

 

 _"Why didn't you stop me?!"_ I cut him off.

 

 

 _"I am not your mom, Mika. You got to Yuu and got in his pants. What's the big deal? You enjoyed it, right?"_ Lacus said.

 

 

I scoffed, _" 'What's the big deal?'???! I am fucking mated with another omega! That's the big deal!"_

 

 

  _"Ohhh right, but he doesn't have to know!"_ I saw the purple-haired wink.

 

 

I sarcastically laughed _"That's real funny, because your dumb-ass boyfriend clued in my omega!"_ I kicked Rene in the arm.

 

 

Rene got his eyes off his phone, looking neutrally at me " _Not my fault you couldn't keep your own dick in your pants!"_

 

 

 _"Excuse you!"_ I sat up, ready to knock Rene out, but Lacus pushed me back down, _"I was drunk! And Yuu...! He's a fucking seductive little piece of shit!"_

 

 

Lacus sighed, _"Mika, this one is on you. Don't try to blame Yuu, he was just having his fun until you came up to him and flirted with him!"_

 

 _"Right."_  I heard Rene agreeing _"You could have not been in this situation if it was another omega, just admit it, your growing feelings."_ He stated calmly.

 

 

_"I'm no-"_

 

 

 _"Don't even try to deny it Mika. There's no point, it's the plain truth._ " The omega cut my protest.

 

 

 _"I don't like Yuu! And please...! Don't tell Kuro it was Yuu! He's already pissed as he is and hell coming for me! I don't need it going for Yuu..."_ I said, placing my face in my palms.

 

 

Lacus rolled his bloody red eyes once again, _"Keep telling yourself that...Don't worry, I won't tell anything."_

 

 

I saw Lacus and Rene share a knowing look. 

 

 

I bit my lip, _"Rene...?"_

 

 

The dark-haired sighed, _"Okay! Fine! I won't say shit...damn."_

 

 

 _"Thank you..."_ I smiled for a second, _"How long do you think Yuu's scent will last?_

 

Lacus sniffled me for a second, _"Phew, you stink!"_ Lacus laughed and I glared at him, _"About two days...at least three, just to be sure!"_

 

 

I groaned burying my face into the side of the couch, I am is so fucked, Kuro will kill me! 

 

 

 _"You can use some of my perfume! Kuro doesn't know what I use, so it'll help cover up the last bit of Yuu's scent."_ Lacus suggested.

 

 

I cringed, _"Ew, I don't want your girly smelling perfume! It smells like rainbow shit."_

 

Rene laughed at this, while Lacus shot him a slight glare.

 

 

 _"Do you want to die then?!"_ The purple-haired asked.

 

 

I sighed agreeing with a small nod to Lacus's request. 

 

 

**Time skip~**

****

 

It been nearly two days and a half, I was on my way to meet kuro, nervous as ever, I had tried solving a bit of the issue through text messages but all I got was multiple middle fingers and cuss words. I sprayed on the perfume Lacus had provided me with, as I walked out ready to face the devil. We had agreed to meet at a cafe, I wanted to meet at a public place so I would have a higher chance of making it out alive. 

 

 

I parked my car. And got out checking my phone for any new notifications from Kuro, asking if I was here yet or not. I stood outside as people walked by, I suddenly felt my phone buzz, at that moment, I knew I was genuinely fucked.

 

 

I sighed. It was a good life. I lived it well, I even got to fuck the most sexy omega in my life. Damn I still had the nerve to think about all this after Kuro is probably plotting my death as he made his way to me.

 

 

I caught a whiff of Kuro's scent. I looked at the direction it was coming from. I spotted a fuming Kuro who was stomping towards me at a quick pace, dressed in cute shorts and a white shirt with a wink face, and black converse.

 

 

He walked straight up and i gulped knowing that this was the end of my pathetic life. I saw Kuro, maroon eyes dark with Anger. As he folded his arms looking me dead in the eyes. Not blinking once. I chose to speak first.

 

 

_"Bab-"_

 

 

 

 The sound of a hand meeting my now red cheek echoed. My head had turned to right after the strong impact leaving a red print. Turning back to face the fuming omega. People started staring, my eyes widened as he heard other people snicker

 

And the next moment, I felt my left cheek stinging.

 

_"I guess I kinda dese-"_

 

 

Now I felt my other cheek stinging. He turned his head back to face his omega.

 

 

_"Are you-"_

 

 

Kuro chuckled lowly at my words and at that moment I knew my life had ended. Kuro had nailed me right in the balls and hell that shit hurt. It felt like my unlucky life was flashing through my now teary eyes as I crouched down in pain. Kuro then proceeded to grab me by the hair. _Is this not over yet?!?_  I screamed at myself mentally _._

 

 

 

 

Kuro then dragged me into the cafe by my hair, embarrassing the hell out of me, as some omegas laughed and alphas shot him pitiful looks.

 

 

 

 

Kuro guided us to a window table. Then I got shoved in the seat. While plopping himself opposite of me.

 

 

 

 

_Oh fuck this is gonna take a while..._ I thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking seriously to start and make some art for this fanfiction :')  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry if mistakes are made, they will be edited!
> 
> \- Cupcake2566


	6. New Beginnings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D
> 
> \- Chynna x Cupcake2466

_"So-"_

 

 

Kuro lift his finger up as a signal for Mika to stay silent as his eyes searched the menu. Kuro then waved over a waiter who so happened to be a tall male alpha. Mika saw the way Kuro looked the waiter up and down before turning his eyes back to Mika rolling his eyes. Mika scoffed, _so Kuro could be flirt just because i fucked up??_ snapping out of his thoughts the waiter arrives not even once sparing a glance at Mika.

 

 

 _"Hello! Welcome to Seraph Café. My name is Toshi and I am your server for today, would you like to order now?"_ The waiter, 'Toshi', said biting his lip while staring at Kuro.

 

 

 _"Um..."_ Kuro giggles, _"Yes, I would like a double Espresso with a hint of caramel."_ The omega finished his sentence, he licked his red lips while placing the menu back down on the table.

 

 

The waiter was immediately writing it down on a small notebook, _"Got it!"_ He said flashing a smile, _"What about you sir?"_ He asked turning around to Mika.

 

 

Mika scoffs and looks out the window. _This dipshit had the nerve to flirt with my fucking omega then ask me what i was going to order? Are you serious right now?!_   Kuro kicks Mika under the table as if telling him ' _order your motherfucking drink right now!'_ Mika lets out a small hiss before glaring at his omega for a second before turning to the waiter.

 

 

"Water would be just fine..." The blonde murmured, a frown was placed on his face.

 

 

 _"Okay I'll be right back with your order!_ " The alpha waiter winked at Kuro before placing his small notebook in his pocket. The omega responded with a slight blush.

 

 

Mika waits until the flirty waiter walks off before turning to look at Kuro with a what _the fuck_  look. 

 

 

 _"What the fuck was that?"_ Mika asked irritated.

 

 

 _"What the fuck was what?"_ The omega asked back, acting innocent.

 

 

 _"You just flirted with the damn waiter in front of me!"_ Mika dramatically pointed at the direction the waiter disappeared to.

 

_"Oh, did I really?"_ Kuro sarcastically asked.

 

_"I know your upset but that was uncalled for!"_ The blonde said, more irritated than before.

 

 

 _"Uncalled for?"_ Kuro scoffed while he crossed his arms _"You went to a party, got a fucking lap dance! By this guy named wha-"_ He grabbed his phone going back to the linked lap dance video checking the comments, finally spotting the name. _" 'Yuucifer! Who in the Hell is called Yuucifer and why the Hell did you allow this disgusting wrench give you a lap dance knowing damn well you're mated!?"_

 

 

Mika sighed, _"I was caught up in the moment I...seriously did not mean for it to happen! It was a bet! If you were there it would have been you instead!"_  He tried to explain frantically.

 

 

Mika started to feel stares on them. He was sure he heard one couple whisper: 'I _sn't he the blonde from Yuucifer's lap dance video?' , 'Oh my God yeah, he's so lucky!' , 'Yeah we should vote for them, they had the hottest dance.' Mika wanted to bang his head on the table as he blocked his face from view._

 

 _"Then where did you spend the night? I know damn well it wasn't at Lacus or anyone we know!"_ The omega said.

 

 _Oh fuck...I hadn't thought this through..._ Mika thought, than an idea came in his mind.

 

_"I crashed at the party hous-"_

 

 _"So you slept with Yuucifer?"_ Kuro asked, cutting Mika off.

 

 

Mika's eyes wide _"N-No! I slept on the couch! And I wasn't the only one that crashed there..."_ He explained.

 

 

_"Really? Then why was there someone in the backg-"_

 

 

The blonde sighed _"When you kept calling, someone heard it and came down, like I said, many people crashed there."_ Cutting Kuro off too.

 

 

Mika kept lying through his teeth knowing one day Kuro shall bury him if the truth was revealed. He chewed his lip as Kuro studied him. 

 

_"Then why did you wait three days to meet?"_ The omega asked, his features looked calmer than earlier.

 

 

_And I'm done, goodbye cruel world._

 

 

 _"Ugh..."_ Mika started, _"After I hanged up, I knew how mad you were, I wanted to give you time to cool off and after you heard someone in the background I knew you were making assumptions...believe me it was just to cool off and we hadn't been talking before...that's why i got caught up, I'm really sorry baby"_ Mika lifted his hands pulling Kuro's into his intertwining them while looking at Kuro in the eyes with his most convincing innocent look. 

 

 

kuro studied him for a few more moments before sighing in defeat, Mika knew he won him over at that moment.

 

_"Fine! I'll forgive you this time only, but if you're cheating on me I will end your life in an heartbeat!"_ The omega threatened, having a dangerous look.

 

 

 _"Believe me babe, I would never..."_ Mika said lifting one of Kuro's hands to his lips and gives it a gentle kiss, _"Ever,"_ Turning to the other hand giving it the same affection as the other then finishing his sentence, _"Do that to you."_

 

 

Kuro warms up at the affectionate treatment. As he he smiles and blushes. That reminded Mika why he loved Kuro so much and put up with him, even when he was in the wrong. He truly felt bad for lying to him like this but it was the only way to protect what they have. At least that's what he was trying to tell himself...breaking out of his gaze as Toshi, the fuckface waiter boy arrived with their orders. 

 

 

 _"Water for you"_ The waiter placed the water infront of Mika, not even bothering to be careful _"And your Espresso with a hint of carmel for one charming omega."_ He places the drink gently in front of Kuro, who was a blushing mess.

 

 

 _Oh no. We just made up. We literally just!_ Mika's blood was boiling at this point, his scent was coming off strong which alarmed Kuro but not the ugly ass waiter. That seemed to really piss Mika off as he started tapping his foot. Kuro tried calming him down by emitting a soothing scent, which seemed to annoy Mika, for some reason it didn't calm him. 

 

 

The waiter smiled, _"Anything else?"_

 

 

 _"Yeah, how about you fuck off?"_ Mika asked, frowning in anger.

 

 

_"Excuse me-"_

 

 

Mika grabbed his glass of water, splashing it onto Toshi's face. As his eyes flashed red. 

 

_"What the fuck dude?!"_ The waiter exclaimed, grabbing Mika by his collar.

 

 

Mika, landed a straight punch right onto the guys nose, immediately knocking him out as he grabbed Kuro by his hand walking to the counter, throwing a 20 at the cashier but not before letting them know how pathetic their waiters where. 

 

 

**Yuu's POV**

 

 

**~Flashback 3 days ago~**

 

 

Right..I'm always a quick fuck, why did I get in my feelings after Mika left? Mika is nothing to me! I grabbed my phone putting on Spotify as I walked into my huge bathroom turning on the shower, letting in the conversation and thoughts sink into my mind. Why is this affecting me?  I've had multiple one night stands, so why does this one feel different? I'll forget him...in time. I felt the water and soap wash off my body as I hummed to the song "Titanium".

 

 

**~present~**

 

 _"Hurry up Yuu honey! You're going to be late!"_ A white haired omega called from downstairs.

 

 

 _"Shinya, there's no point in hurrying the brat up when he might get expelled during the first 24 hours, he's been there."_ Guren said, sipping his coffee while reading magazine.

 

 

 _"Oh shush! At least be positive."_  Shinya scoffed at his alpha's comment. 

 

 

 _"Ready!"_ Yuu dragged the last of his suitcases down the steps on the huge mansion porch.

 

 

Guren took off his shades studying Yuu's attire which was ripped black skinny jeans that hugged his curves as usual, with a white plain crop top and white sneakers. 

 

_"Are you trying to attract the whole damn campus?"_ Guren asked with a frown.

 

 

The raven haired omega rolled his eyes, _"Oh shut up idiot Guren! I didn't even try today."_

 

 

Shinya chuckled _"doesn't matter, lets go now!"_

 

 

 _"OK! OK!"_ Yuu said, following his omega parent.

 

 

Guren puts down his coffe, getting into the drivers seat as Shinya got into the passengers seat, after putting his last bag into the trunk. Yuu looked at his house one last time before the car pulled off. Grabbing his phone taking a quick picture tagging it with a caption "Seraph High here I come" Logging off Instagram, and putting on his earbuds as he listened to the music, ready to face a possible new school life.

 

 

**Lacus's POV**

 

I popped the gum in my mouth as I layed in bed scrolling through Instagram, I got a notification that Yuucifer had just posted something, I quickly tapped it. I see Yuu posing in a peace sign with pursed lips along with a caption that said "Seraph High here I come" I nearly screamed. _Holy shit! Mika will freak out!!! I gotta tag him._ With a quick tag, I added a simple message, saying:

 

 

 

 

 

_"Yuucifer is going to our school! Wtf!!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gosh  
> I cringed so hard at the Mika and Kuro part >.<
> 
> The chapter will be edited, if any mistakes are made!
> 
> \- Cupcake2466


	7. Welcome to seraph high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New name :iSin old name was chynna.  
> Im so sorry for being dead for farr too long im getting back into it so please bare with me this chapter will so be edited i hope you enjoy! (:

**Yuu's POV**

 

'45' agonizing minutes later..guren pulled into a huge campus, i looked out the window, many cars were arriving assuming students were getting dropped off just like me. The car came to full stop as i took a glance up to the building ..holy shit it was huge and almost palace like...

 

 

 _"okay hun c'mon out we gotta go check you in with your councilor"_ shinya said as he got out of the car followed by guren. 

 

 _"okay"_ i replied grabbing my phone and earphones while hoping out of the black SUV. 

 

I followed behind guren and shinya while they dragged my suitcases i only carried a small backpack.. i took another glance around my eyes land on some hot alphas playing soccer with shirts off on the field, as we walk by they immediately glance my way i smirk to myself as they all start drinking me up, one of them ends up getting hit in the face with a soccer ball while they were too busy staring i laugh to myself. _idiots_

 

 _"hurry up kiddo"_ guren said as he looked back at me still dragging my luggage shades now pushed up into his raven locks violet eyes clear for the world to fawn over. 

 

 _"there's a limit to how fast my short legs can take me idiot guren and im not a kid!"_ i scowled up at him as i caught up to them.

 

 _"well hurry up and grow a damn inch or two then, cuz with the rate your walking we're going to get there 100 years later"_ guren grunted as shinya elbowed him on the ribs shooting him a glare

 

 _"wha-"_ guren glared down at his irritated omega

 

 _"now is not the time to be arguing, yuu we need to have you settled in as soon as possible our flight is in 4 hours and we're not packed completely so please save this bullshit for later."_ shinya said as he both fixed them with his icy glare that sent shivers down both the raven haired childish goons.

 

they both gulped mouth dry, as they zipped their mouths shut. Yuu quickly flicked guren off, when shinya looked away. Guren was ready to choke the brat before yuu took off  climbing up steps of the main entrance of the school he only made it past the first flight of steps before he was leaning against the railing short of breath. Guren snorted while shinya rolled his eyes handing a school helper their luggage as they made their way up the steps. Yuu tried making a run for it but guren sadly caught him by his neck.

 

 _"fuck off"_ yuu choked out..while he tried to pry the others hands off his collar

 

Guren smacked yuu on the back of his neck while he dragged the little omega by his collar into the entrance, yuu was trying to claw his way off guren's grip that resulted in failure as they made it past the doors. Yuu ended up kicking guren in his shins, causing the older alpha to hiss in pain letting go of yuu who was grinning in victory, then out of nowhere shinya grabbed both their ears in a firm yet painful grip they both yelped as they were dragged the rest of the way to the main office.

 

Suddenly a red haired female beta popped out of nowhere making her way towards the disorinented trio.

 

 _"Hello, you must be the Ichinose's, im Mito your new and hopefully last councilor"_ she beamed as she pushed her hand forward causing shinya to let go of our poor ears receiving her hand in a proper manner.

 

 shinya chuckled _"Yes, hello thank you and sorry for this we're quite a mess aren't we? I'm shinya this is guren and of course our little troublemaker yuichiro"_ shinya said as he slightly pushed yuu forward who was still rubbing his throbbing ear.

 

_What the fuck? trouble maker me??? it's not my damn fault i attract people without trying, check again paps. i chose to keep my frustration to myself.._

 

 _"Hey im yuichiro and thanks for the warm welcome!"_ i gave her a forced smile, hopefully she isn't a bitchy teacher/councilor once guren and shinya leave me here.

 

she kindly smiled back _" come on in i'll fill you in as quick as possible and let you get settled in into your new dorm."_ she moved out of her way guiding us into a average sized office pulling out chairs for guren, shinya and I to sit in, before she moved to her side of the desk typing into her computer a couple of times then settling back onto us after grabbing a black colored bracelet off her drawer. 

_"Okay so first of all yuichiro-"_ she started..

 

 _"Just call me Yuu, much easier and shorter"_ i said as i cut her off..while i was examining the room _"don't be rude!'_ shinya whispered over causing me to glance over at him apologetically fearing my ears would be assulted again  

 

she smiled _"okay yuu, this bracelet was specifically designed for you since with your condition i can see why you were kicked out of schools"_ one of my brows went up i was ready to ask why the hell 'ONLY I' needed a _"specific"_ bracelet. she seemed to have read my mind as she quickly added..

 

 _" do not worry all omegas in the school  wear this in case an incident like on-campus harassment happens, your's is a bit more complex. we want you to stay in this school for as long as possible! education is important."_ she then handed me the bracelet i took it with no hesitation now fully knowing it's purpose. 

 

as i was busying myself putting the bracelet on she pushed a key with a tag that said 666 towards me...how cliche ..

 

 _"This is your dorm key, its 13 people per house/dorm you will be in a room alone since there's no one else to share with,that's good for you"_ _i **rolled my eyes..i guess she's kinda right.** **.** "the dorm is right behind the whole entire school, if you were to walk it would take about 10 or less minutes so it's not too bad we have tennis carts that can drop you off at your dorm after school hours are over."_

 

 

_**she paused for a moment studying us for any questions then she continued.** "classes begin at 8am sharp and end at 3pm, lunch is at 1pm, breakfast is at 7 to 7:50 am. and dinner is at 6pm. you may also prepare food at your dorms if you wish but most students come to the cafeteria we have some really good food i advise you to try. that is all you need to know yuu ill have one of our school helpers guide you to your dorm to settle in, im sure your tired i'll finish off the rest with your parents."_

_Well shit, that was quick she really keeps her word i bet shinya already likes her. i grabbed the key off the table as i rose from my seat shinya stood up along with guren they both gave me hugs, shinya plants a kiss on my cheek while guren ruffled my hair while muttering..more like gritting through his teeth_

 

 _"don't cause trouble or else ill personally come down to this school and whoop your ass so the whole damn campus can see."_ he moved back giving me an evil grin, i sarcastically smile and simply replied..

 

 _"don't be such a fatass while im gone"_ guren was about to place his hands back on my throat for the second time that day before shinya pushed him away while mito chuckled in the background. shinya guided me to the door quickly giving me the _"don't forget to call me everyday and tell me about your day"_ mom speech i just nodded my head multiple times, i heard this speech nearly all my life since they did travel a lot.

 

Shinya closed the door behind me, i glanced around the huge office again bag on my back. i felt a presence approach me i looked up and saw a tall blonde female beta

 

 _"hello im Aoi ill be your guider for the rest of the year c'mon lets get you to your room"_ she said as she turned around ready to leave the office

 

damn rude much? didn't even let me introduce myself..

 

 _"um ok."_ i said making sure to sound as bitchy as possible, she glanced back at me for a moment then kept walking past the opposite main entrance into the inner side of the campus, as we approached a tennis cart which was filled with my luggage from earlier on i noticed the soccer boys from earlier were getting inside the opposite cart some checking me out while whispering and lowly whistling. I resisted rolling my eyes, as i simply smiled and got into the cart next to _"aoi" the emotionless bitch._

 

The cart started moving i noticed more students were now arriving.. as my eyes trailed through the crowd of students carrying duffel bags into the school some saying goodbye to their parents..one commotion caught my attention, although i couldn't see who it was there was some girls/boys screaming surrounding the blonde haired figure who was now putting his bag inside a tennis cart while holding a brown haired omega or beta's hand? they immediately hopped into the cart i got a glance at the blonde's face i squinted my eyes...oh no..is that..mika?! what the fuck..wait no im probably mistaken..there's no way mka goes to this school!

 

"okay yuuichiro this is the main campus's gate to get into the dorms,you have to swipe your card into the ID section, ill show you were it is once we arrive there shortly" s _he said as her dull blue eyes bore into mine._  
  


i fixed her with a _"ahh okay do i give a shit look"_ which seemed to have no affect on her as she looked back forward, i scoffed to myself turning to face forward as my jaw nearly dropped..just why is this school so royal like?? i gazed at the tall dorm/houses that were beyond the gate...nearly going blind from how shinny it was. 

the cart came to a full stop as Aoi got out signalling the campus helpers to drag my luggage out, i got out slowly still staring at the building in awe.

 

 _"This is where you will swipe your card and identify yourself"_ she said as she took my identification card which she had, for some unknown reason and swiped it into the machine on the side of the gate then swiftly handing it to me.

 

 _"from there your in officially we have a receptionist at the main entrance of the dorms you check yourself in and out there so we can know about your whereabouts in case of an emergency"_ she furthermore explained not once giving me a chance to process what the fuck she said.

 

 _"Alright is that all?"_ i asked 

 

 _"yes, that is all if you have any questions feel free to come to the office at any given time"_ she said as she signaled once again to the campus helpers to drag my stuff into the entrance..they quickly put my stuff in leaving me with the said receptionist i narrowed my eyes at her badge name is ...Sayuri.. she seemed to have been looking at some files as i approached the desk she looked up immediately smiling, like being a receptionist for a bunch of teenagers was fun. She kinda reminded me of Yoichi..

 

 _"Hello! you must be the new student yuichiro am i correct?"_ her brown amber eyes gleaming..

 

 _"Yep, im here to check in and be guided to my dorm section.."_ i fidgeted with the hem of my crop top suddenly self conscious out of nowhere..

 

 _"great follow me!"_ she stood up leaving her desk  walking out grabbing a card off her desk in the process, i held on to my straps a bit tighter as i followed her.. she then clicked on the arrow going up when we arrived at the elevators..we waited quietly once the doors opened revealing a group of alphas and betas who seemed to have been getting ready to go out to lunch, they were all busy laughing until they caught a whiff of my scent immediately leaving them silent as they looked me up and down..as usual.. Sayuri snapped her fingers in their faces they quickly scurried out the elevator one brushed passed me with his cheeks tainted red, i smirked as i walked into the elevator next to sayuri..

 

 _"those kids, don't you get tired of it?"_ she scoffed..as she pressed the 13th floor button.

 

 _"eh..im pretty used to it.."_ she looked at me surprised with her brows raised, i just shrugged..we came to an awkward silence as the elevator came to a stop i was so happy to be out of the awkward air as i followed close behind her .. 

_"okay yuichiro this is your dorm here"_ we came to a stop in front of a door she quickly swiped her card in the door clicked green, she opened it allowing me in..and my fucking jaw dropped for the what 3rd time today??

 

i swear whoever built this school must be oozing millions! just how can a school be this good looking?

 

 

I shook my  head in disbelief, i mean i am rich but still, why does this school look like royalty?..

 

and i'll be living with 13 other people who are still unknown to me..great just great....

 

Sayuri chuckled at my shocked reaction and said _"i've seen that look so many times it never gets old"_ she laughed hunched over as she clutched her stomach lightly...

 

 _"i'm just shocked that a school can look so good! it looks like a freaking hotel..for rich people!!" i simply explained while s_ he then proceeded to laugh more i started to giggle a bit with her..

 

after our little laughing fit, she then showed me my room which i was only going to be staying in by myself ...

 

 _"in the future there might be a new student so don't get all comfy just be alert that it can happen."_ i nodded in understanding as she opened the door to my room.. which looked just as good as the logging room. this might be a good year if i don't get kicked out again...

 

" _we have a no smoking and no drinking policy, if you're caught in the act it will result in a 1k fine, if we find drugs you will be suspended until further notice and while also be fined nearly 20k, parting is not allowed we have a separate lodge for that, you may rent at any time, fighting will result in  also 3 day suspension, any relationship issues between alpha's and omegas or betas will be solved with our council"_ holy fuck..so strict..no vapping....

 

_"any questions?" sayuri turned to me small smile on her lips._

 

_"nope, im good thank you for the info!" i forced out a smile.._

 

 _she turned to leave but then turned arround saying "oh and we have dorm inspections every 1-2 weeks ..they're random so i'd advise not hiding anything because we barge in when you least expect, don't be a follower be a leader!"_ with that she closed my bedroom door, a few moments later i heard the main door close... oh it just keeps getting better...huh.. i sat on my bed then glanced to the opposite side and saw another empty bed.. i don't think i'll mind being lonely that much.. even if i was to get another roommate  i could close the curtain positioned at the center of the room seemed quite alright to..i just hope if someone really does move in doesn't try shit on me while i sleep.

 

i swiped my iphone 7 on seeing shinoa had already messaged me..

 

**_From ShiTnoa: 12:45pm_ **

hey did u arrive yet?? what's your dorm # we'll come see you as soon as we arrive at school."

 

**_To ShiTnoa: 12:57pm_ **

Um ok, my dorm room # is 666..don't even ask like who the fuck wants to be in dorm 666?

 

 

_**From ShiTnoa: 12:58pm** _

OMG that's our room! we'll now it is.. a bunch of us got moved so we got like a few new people joining us we're at the reception be up there as soon as this mother fucken line gets shorter holy shit a lot of people are coming in..

 

 

_just fucking great.. i knew 666 had it planned in for me..fuck you fate..you evil piece of shit.. i thought to myself now laying back down onto my bed as I whined to myself .._

**_To ShiTnoa: 12:58pm_ **

666...explains a lot now..its specifically designed to contain your bitch ass-Wait what? now? why what happened that you guys had to move?

 

 

_**From ShiTnoa: 12:59pm** _

long story short..some alpha was in rutt and tried to fuck yoichi it was hilarious because he also drunk off his ass and LOL fuck you -_-

 

 

_**To ShiTnoa: 1:00pm** _

how in the hell is that funny? and why didn't you guys tell me! -.- 

 

**_From ShiTnoa: 1:00pm_ **

Well, yoichi said he didn't want to make a big deal about its not my fault.ask him about it when we arrive i gotta go people are testing my limits right now..

 

 

**_To ShiTnoa: 1:01pm_ **

huh?  what are you talking about?

 

 

_**From ShiTnoa: 1:02pm** _

A bunch of alphas are trying to cut in front of me and my lovely mitsuba she's cussing them out i gotta hop in and help her! cya!!

 

\---

**Mika's POV**

As soon as we arrived on campus getting out of the car fangirls/boys swammed us but kept a safe distance away knowing that i was mated to Kuro now, who basked in the attention. I hated being popular... I rolled my eyes as i took our luggage handing it to a campus helper who helped place it onto a tennis cart..they hopped in.. mika for some reason felt like someone was intensely watching him from afar but he shrugged it off as being too stressed..

 

Sighing for what seemed like the 7th time that day as i dragged mine and kuro's luggage to the main entrance after our short arrival, spending the weekend with kuro had taken a mental and physical toll on me, kuro was still a bit upset.. so i spent most of my time with him hardly getting personal time..his heat was coming in 2-3 weeks i guess he's getting a bit clingy and sensitive...

 

As soon as they walked in Mika decided to check his phone for the first time since like 24 hours ago.. to his surprise Lacus had messaged him multiple times nearly 2 hours ago.. what the hell is up mika thought to himself as he stopped behind Kuro who busy talking to his twin akane who had arrived right behind them earlier on..safe to check mika quickly pressed his thumb on the home button phone unlocking he clicked messages immediately checking lacus's conversation...

 

 

_**From Lacus: 10:32am** _

MIKAAAAA! OMG You won't belive this! YUU IS GOING TO OUR FUCKING SCHOOOOOLLLLLLL!

 

i nearly chocked on my spit as i started to cough, kuro turned to me worriedly asking if i was okay i quickly assured him i was fine and that my spit went down the wrong pipe, he giggled and turned back to his twin.. i let out a sigh of relief...while i was about to reply

 

 _"Oi! Mika!"_ i hear a voice call for my name... i turn to my left and spot shinoa..what the hell...

 

 _"Shinoa??"_ i said in disbelief.. She dragged her irritated looking alpha over to our group as she flashed me her signature smirk.. 

 

 _"Fancy seeing you here"_ her eyes trailed to Kuro who now seemed kind of edgy ..why? then she looked over at akane who simply smiled she waved both at them then fixed her eyes back onto me...

 

 _"I could say the same"_  i replied while stuffing my hand and phone in my pocket jeans..fixing her with a disinterested look..

 

 _"what room are you?"_ she asked, i looked down at our paper ..it said 666 

 

 _"666"_ I replied.. her eyes widened a bit before she grinned clapping her hands together what the hell is going on??

 

 _"Same as us!!!"_ My mouth dropped kuro immediately clutched my hand in a tighter grip.. i squeezed his hand a bit telling him to lay off..a bit

 

 _"Who is this Mika?"_ kuro asked not once taking his eyes off shinoa who was now being told to shut up by her alpha..

 

 _"i'm shinoa hiragi, just a friend of mika's!"_ She said exicetedly...a little tooo exicitedly..

 

 _"Friend?? friend my as-_ " i tried to retort..

 

 _"Gotta blast!!"_ she quickly interrupted as she ran off with her alpha companion.. what the hell..i rubbed the bridge of my nose in annoyance why does my day have to be just as shitty as my life..

 

Kuro fixes me with a look that practically screamed  _"you got a lot of explaining to do later"_ for what reason is he giving me this look for what the fuck.

 

We quickly make it through the line, as we head into the elevators reaching our floor, akane now with her alpha narumi who had been talking to  bunch of soccer players earlier in the line.. we walk a few steps before the elevator dings once again chess,horn,lacus, and rene walk out... Lacus is quick to yell

 

 _"OMG Mika is that you??"_ I sigh for the millionth time again that day as i turn around and see the league of 4 making their way towards us while Lacus skipped a little too high for a human being..

 

 _"Lacus what the hell"_ i fix him with a shut the fuck up before you get knocked the fuck out look which Rene responds too by lightly glaring at him... Mika just rolls his eyes and turns back around to the tired trio in-front of him..

 

 _"What room are you guys in?"_ Lacus asked..

 

 _"666"_ i respond for the 2nd time that day..to the same fucking question.

 

Lacus's eyes widened almost ready to pop out i grimaced a bit _"SAMEE!"_ i sigh once again almost wanting to jump out the 13th floor window and have a quick death...2 devils in one room just great..

 

 _"yay..."_ i said sarcastically.. looking forward i see the rest have already started walking..

 

I took a glance at kuro who looked more irritated than ever i grabbed his hand, he finally snapped out of it and glared softly at me before letting me guide him the rest of the way... finally arriving at the door.. we all made our way in.. the minute i stepped in i caught that all too familiar scent..oh..no..i quickly looked up i spot YUU... WAIT WHAT YUU WHAT THE FUCK !!!!?

 

Yuu who was busy laughing now had stopped and took a glance over at the door eyes locking with mine..while we all stood there some curious while i was shocked. Kuro most definitely was putting pieces together faster than i could process what the hell was going on with the way his scent changed...so i wasn't seeing things when lacus sent that text? i thought it was just once of his attempts at messing with me...but boy i was more than wrong....

 

 _"Welcome Rommiesss we're totally going to have the time of our lives"_ shinoa said as she jumped on the couch repeatedly as mistuba tried dragging her down....

 

Yuu broke off the intense eye contact with me, almost causing me to whimper, he glanced to my right causing my gaze to snap over as well spotting kuro who looked more furious than i had ever seen him..while yuu fixed him with a slightly irritated but amused look

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Warm Welcome To New Rommies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through all cringy chapters and tried to fix all grammar errors and spelling errors i caught.  
> I did it fast cuz i was eager to begin this chapter :D  
> It's been a while since i updated!  
> Thank you to all my readers for putting up with my writting and of course my editors, i miss them they've ben busy so ill be finishing this story by myself it seems like but their names will forever remain in this fandom, i love the support and treasure the help and motivation they gave me to keep going on with this fandom even though my writing is really upsetting.  
> if you do catch errors don't hesitate to comment and let me know so the next reader can enjoy it 1% more than you did xD 
> 
> -Love Sins!

**Yuu's POV.**

Yuu was definetly jealous? He didn't know exactly what he felt as he studied the brown haired omega standing by the door clutching Mika's arm. As if trying to brag with his eyes that mika belonged to him.

Yuu rolled his amused eyes knowing he probably will have issues with this omega.

 _'Great another love triangle..guess i'll fuck up this relationship too'_  yuu thought to himself.

 

 

 _"Well what are you guys waiting for come sit down we have to introduce ourselves and assign rooms."_  shinoa spoke breaking the unnerving silence, as she hopped down from the couch she was previously jumping on.

Causing yuu and kuro to break of the hard eye contact, with a huff yuu turned back around in his spot on the couch.

 

 

The group immediately gathered into the lodging room taking the vacant spots on the couches, and as usual yuu felt like an outcast as the couples sat together with their mates, holding their hands, or wrapping an arm around them.

 

 

These moments made yuu regret ever being born into this world, because he will never be able to find a steady good relationship.

 

 

As if sensing his misery, mika's mate shot yuu a sly smirk as he plopped himself onto mika's lap who seemed oblivious to what his mate just did as they were occupied on the other end of the couch  _"did this bitch just smirk at me?"_  yuu thought.

 

 

The strange exchange didn't seem to go unnoticed by shinoa though, her eyes glimmered with something yuu had never seen.

Yuu was about to shoot her a look and ask why the hell she was staring at kuro like that, she's not the one who had beef with him. It was Yuu...

 

Standing up from her spot on the couch  _"Okay we'll go first"_  shinoa spoke up grabbing mistuba's hand causing her to stand up as well  _"Im Shinoa Hiragi, junior currently and mistuba is my alpha"_

 

 

Mistuba's face flushed with pride as she introduced herself as well  _" Im Mistuba Sangu, junior as well and shinoa is my omega."_  She silently mused, the purple haired gave her quick peck as a 'reward' is what yuu assumed.

 

 

Gag sounds could be heard throughout the room mostly from kimizuki. Shinoa responds by flicking him off then making disgusting hand gestures

 _"Next"_  shinoa ordered as if we were in court, the previous two sat down.

 

 

 _"Kimuzuki Shiho, and Yoichi is my property don't touch. Junior by the way"_  kimizuki stated proudly as he grabbed yoichi closer to him, the little one was a blushing mess as he tried covering his embarrassed face.

 _"um..im Yoichi Saotome, my alpha is kimizuki and im currently a junior, i-i hope we all get along well"_  yoichi spoke as he smiled shyly ..

 

 

Yuu cooed at the cute sight..

The next three couples to introduce themselves were akane&narumi, chess&horn, and lacus&rene went by quick.

 

 

Yuu learned that akane was mika's mate twin which was no surprise yuu had suspected earlier they looked so much alike, he also learned that lacus was a huge fan of his but didn't want to show it much at the party for obvious reasons only yuu and mika could pick up..speaking of which it was finally the couple yuu had 'not' been looking forward to introducing themselves.

 

 

Dreading the moment yuu tried to control his scent to mask his current emotions. He was getting irritated not only because of mika's mate but because mika had been acting as if he didn't exist since he walked through that door.

 _"Name's Mikaela Tepes, mated to this amazing omega here, Kuro."_  he paused and gave a quick peck on the lips to the omega in his lap who was practically oozing with pride and smugness  _"Proud junior"_  he added his eyes briefly flashed past yuu.

Rolling his eyes at mika's attempt to act 'loyal' to his omega yuu waited for the omega named "kuro" to introduce himself waiting to hear his voice.

Finally...

 

 

 _"I'm Kuro Hyakuya, mated to Mika and im a junior too."_  he finished lightly giggling when mika brushed is hand against his sides at an attempt to tickle him..

 _'How cute'_  Yuu thought grimly, forcing his eyes away from the painful sight. it was his turn to introduce himself.

 

 

Popping the gum in his mouth, yuu stuck his tongue out briefly licking his lips then standing up. He obviously caught mika's attention with that little motion. Being the only one who stood up after shinoa, he felt a bit self conscious, but shrugged the feeling off..

 

 

 _"Yuichiro Ichinose, junior, im new so please take care off me well."_  yuu's mouth tasted bitter as he spoke, bowing slightly raven locks covering his eyes for a moment before he straightened, back up ready to sit back dow-

 

 

 _"No mate?"_  kuro asked blinking innocently at him.. _"that's pretty sad, seeing as we're all mated except you."_  he finished examining his nails a bit..acting as if what he just said was not offending anyone..mika tensed up beneath him..

Room falling silent with a few  **"ooo's"**  from kimizuki and narumi who were both scolded by their mates

 

The air around the room got 10 times thicker, shinoa was on the edge of her seat obviously shocked at how blunt and rude the comment directed at yuu was..

yuu wasn't going to let the bitch have it, as much as yuu wanted to beat his ass infront of everyone in this room. Yuu calmed himself down, deciding to calming play along with this. In the most professional way possible..which was to tick Kuro off more than he was doing to yuu..

 _"Now i don't thin-"_  shinoa began before yuu cut her off..

 

 _"Nah.."_  yuu paused popping another bubble in his mouth then briefly glancing towards mika  _"i get to fuck a lot hot guys with no issues,no attachments. plus im not a clingy ass bitch so if i wanted im sure i could get myself a mate in the blink of an eye. Isn't that right Mi-ka-ela?"_ yuu taunted smirking at the blonde who was now a blushing mess while he tried to avert his eyes..

 _"why you!"_  kuro stood up furious with his fist clenched glaring at yuu with all his might..

 

 _'ops i triggered another one..'_  yuu thought as he smirked at the pissed omega..

Mika hastily grabbed onto kuro's wrist urging him to sit back down..

 

 

 _"Okay that is enough!"_ Shinoa burst in finally putting an end to the brief heated moment..

Kuro hesitantly sat back down after a few seconds, but not before sending yuu death glares and cussing at him under his breath to which yuu responded to by acting as if he was offended by fake crying. Making Lacus burst out laughing for a few moments.

 _"can you both stop."_  mika suddenly spoke his voice stern as he glared at both yuu and lacus..

 

 

Yuu scoffed as he rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to shinoa who was pulling out a guide..

 

 _"okay these are the room set ups guys,"_  she explained as she flattened out the guide  _" you know the rules, don't be loud when you guys are fucking no one wants to hear that shit please and if you can, find a freaking separate room for heats we have those you know, im not dealing with the heat bullshit from last year."_

 

 

 _"no one wants to deal with that bullshit trust me"_  kimizuki groaned as he agreed with the purple haired, taking his glasses off then slightly rubbed his exhausted looking eyes..

 

yuu's curiosity spiked  _" what happened last year?"_  yuu rubbed his small hands together feeling a bit chilly in the room..probably from those certain eyes boring into his skull.

.

 _"oh my god, that freaking alpha shiro and his omega were full blown fucking in the damn dorm, on the living room couch."_  narumi replied..

 

 _"and the fucking door was wide open they were at it like"_  shinoa made clapping gestures with her hand indicating how it sounded..

 

 _"and his omega was like ' oh yahhh fuck me harder please~'"_  narumi continued as he mimicked the said omega.

 

Yuu burst out laughing along with everyone else in the room, seems like it's going to be an interesting drama filled year for yuu and he was only 'half' looking forward to it.

 _"i couldn't eat for a week without feeling the urge to puke"_ kimizuki spoke wiping a tear from his eye from the laugh..

 

 _"tell me about it"_  chess added as she shuddered  _"it was disgusting to watch"_

 

 _"ewww..let's just stop talking about it and figure out the rooms now"_  yoichi tentatively spoke looking a bit pale from the current subject..

 

 _"yeah yeah okay..i forgot saint mary was in the room for a second"_  shinoa said referring to yoichi obviously teasing him..

 

yoichi flicks her off, as she makes kissy faces towards him to which kimizuki slightly growls at and holds yoichi closer to him.

 

_"geez okay here's the room set up guys, obviously we all get to room with our mates so".._

__

And yes indeed he was still in the same room he was assigned to by Sayuri earlier on in the day. Yuu grimaced seeing he would be in between kuro&mika and mistuba&shinoa. How **"great"**  was this for yuu, deciding the introductions and room assigning were over yuu stood up stretching his limbs with a sigh, ready to head into his room for a small nap.

 

 

No one bothered asking him were he was heading, which he was grateful for as he made his way up the steps, once he reached the balcony of the steps by the resting spot,

yuu felt a certain pair of sapphire eyes on him, leaning on edge with his small hands supporting him he glanced down at the lodging room yuu catches mika's eyes in a lock and immediately feels the jealousy from earlier creeping up his spine.

 

 

His facade from earlier was dismantled and thrown away he was basically left bare and mika could probably sense it from there with his icy stare.

 

kuro murmurs something into mika's ear not noticing the moment between the two, mika cuts off the eye contact making yuu sigh, as he pushed himself off the edge and begins heading into his room, he has a feeling mika looked back to check if he was still there but yuu shrugged it off as one of his  _'petty thoughts'_

 

With no more worries for the day yuu took off his white panda dorm slippers and slipped into his bed inhaling the fresh smell of honey coconut emitting from his sheets.

 

Closing his eyes, yuu replayed everything that happened today in his mind and ended up drifting off to sleep faster than he thought..

 

 

**Mika's POV**

Mika was still processing the fact that yuu was going to their school, sharing the same dorm as him, and basically breathing the same air as his omega.

 

He was surprised that yuu had not ratted him out to kuro with the whole heated situation from earlier, all yuu did was piss kuro off on purpose figuring out kuro had seen the  _'video'_ and mika had caught on fast. Sadly kuro had fallen for it making him a joke to the raven haired beauty.

 

 

Mika wanted to cheer on yuu in victory with his response to kuro but his love for kuro and the alpha part of him refused to do so instead it scolded him and he felt ashamed of even thinking of going against his omega for a second.

 

 _"Goodness yuu-chan what are you doing to me..wait what yuu-chan? when the hell did i come up with that.."_  mika thought to himself brushing his golden locks back as he studied yuu's retreating form up the steps, as usual mika couldn't help but stare at yuu's behind as he went up the steps luckily he caught himself before he drooled, in the process yuu had caught onto his stare and was now staring back at him from the upstairs balcony..

 

 

mika felt a lot from the intense eye contact he held with yuu, for one mika could tell yuu was definitely distressed and a bit upset. He understood, from the remarks kuro had made earlier. Mika wanted to apologize because he did nothing and sat there as kuro started unnecessary arguments on the very first day back at the dorms.

 

 _"lets go set up our room and i'll give you a good present later.."_ kuro purred into mika's ear suggestively causing his spine to shiver not only with pleasure but with guilt and nervousness as well .

 

 

Breaking off the eye contact with yuu because his emotions were acting up, mika agreed with kuro's request and kuro beamed happily and pecked mika's lips before turning to speak to akane for a bit..

 

Mika sighed, his eyes looked back up wondering if yuu saw the heated exchange. Sadly the raven had already disappeared into his room..

 

**~a few hours later 8:35 P.M dorm room**

_"hey mika!"_  mika turned around midstep glancing down at lacus questioningly

 

 _"what lacus"_  mika sighed not bothering to hide his exhaustion, one because of the hellish day he's had and two because of pleasuring his omega till his limbs felt as if they would give out any minute.

 

_"shinoa ordered pizza, she said wake yuu up the others are already down except for yuu and kuro."_

 

 _"why the hell do i have to wake him up?"_  mika glared down at the purple haired who just shrugged his shoulders..

 

 _"for one, you're going upstairs so why not."_  lacus explained hands on hips  _"two you really reek worse than you did after you fucked yuu, hell you smelled better when your scent was mixed with yu-"_

 

 _"what does me 'reeking' have to do with waking him up!"_  mika face flushed as he hissed at lacus.

 

 _"because no one wants to be next to your stinky ass right now._ " lacus answered with a bored tone mika's mood went from completely exhausted to pissed in a matter of seconds clenching his fist.

 

 _"fine."_  mika gritted through his teeth attempting to calm his temper down.

 

 _"thank you! im going to bleach my nose now"_  lacus replied as he skipped away..

 

With a heavy sigh mika resumed his journey up the steps and into his shared room with kuro,

 _"babe?"_ mika called into the empty room..not getting a response..

 

 _hmm is he showering?_ mika asked himself, as he continued into their room and checked the corner, confirming his suspicions, kuro was in the shower indeed.

 

Mika decided to use this short chance to wake yuu up, so he wouldn't have to have an issue once kuro was out..

 

Heading out into the hall way, mika turned to his right and in a few steps he was right in-front of yuu's room. Mika gulped brushing his locks back a bit trying to look decen-  _wait why the hell am i trying to look decent?_

 

Shaking off his dull thoughts, forgetting to knock mika barged into the room, looking to his right, spotting the raven haired beauty silently asleep with his sheets disheveled.

 

Mika approached the bed slowly, trying not to startle the omega awake. As soon as he got closer he was hit with yuu's usual sweet honey vanilla scent making him tipsy for a moment. Shaking his head..

 

He studied the ravens posture which was adorable to mika, he was cuddling his pillow and had his plump lips wrapped around his tiny thumb. Mika also noticed the tear drop shimmering in his long eyelashes threatening to fall.

 

_'why are you crying in your sleep yuu-chan?' mika thought as his heart clenched painfully for some unknown reason._

 

Without thinking mika brushed his finger over the omega's lash taking the tear away then caressing his cheek lightly. The small action caused the omega to quickly stir awake his emerald eyes full of confusion as he blinked up at mika who had somehow ended up leaning on the edge of his bed caressing his cheek as he gazed deeply into yuu's eyes emerald pools..

 

 _"what the hell do you think you're doing"_  yuu spoke up breaking the silence..

 

Mika felt his throat tighten, reality finally filling in as he realizes what the fuck he just did. pulling his hand away from his cheek quickly backing up from the bed..

 

 _"Shinoa ordered pizza come down and eat."_  mika completely disregarded yuu's earlier question as he stumbled out the room..

 

his heart beating faster than it ever did all his life..

**~to be continued.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat* woah that chapter was hard..
> 
> -hope you enjoyed! thank you for the reads!  
> comment is you can! :D
> 
> -Sins <3

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, mikayuu all the way as always but this time it will be a bit different. I apologize beforehand if you hate this but it's just been on my mind there's other ideas in my mind still more to come in the future (: thank you if you proceed from this note onto the story and if you just finished it (: thank you for giving it a chance! Will be using phone to type this so I apologize for long or short chapters! Just bare with me (: <3 xoxo


End file.
